Le retour de Jack
by Albatrosdu29
Summary: Ca devait être une affaire normale, jusqu'à l'apparition d'une personne connue par Kensi, Jack son ex-fiancé. Amour et jalousie au rendez-vous.


D'abord merci pour vos reviews sur ma première fiction, je m'attendais pas vraiment à ca. Je m'attendais plutôt a des reviews du style"Bonne fiction, début prometteur", étant une personne qui se sous-estime, mais merci encore une fois.

Alors voila ma seconde histoire, elle est enfin arrivé.

L'histoire est à moi mais pas les personnages.

Ca devait être une affaire normale, jusqu'à l'apparition d'une personne connue par Kensi, Jack son ex-fiancé. Amour et jalousie au rendez-vous.

Incrustation d'un passage où Deeks propose à Kensi de venir en vacances(4x10) avec quelques gros changements.

Vu que Hetty n'était pas du tout présente dans ma première fiction, et que s'était partit pour la même chose pour celle-là, j'ai rajouter un petit passage à la fin.

Sinon, **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_**Le retour de Jack**_

C'était l'hiver à Los Angeles. Dans deux semaines, c'était Noël. A l'hacienda du NCIS, Sam et Callen tapaient leurs rapports en retard, Eric et Nell étaient occupés par une affaire donnée par Hetty tandis que Kensi et Deeks s'entrainaient en salle de tir.

-Dis Kensi, t'as des projets pour Noël ?

-Oui, je fête Noël chez ma mère, pourquoi ?

-Ca vous dit de venir en montagne, j'ai un grand chalet qui n'attend que du monde ?

-Tu veux dire moi et ma mère…, non Deeks, même pas en rêve.

-Mais il y a trois chambres dont deux communicantes pour toi et ta mère. De plus, ca nous permettrez de passez du temps ensemble en dehors du travail et d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre, s'exclama Deeks.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Kensi reprit alors la parole.

-C'est vrai que ce serait sympa des vacances à la montagne, y faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-Pas de soucis, prend tout ton temps.

La journée continua alors normalement, jusqu'à deux heures plus tard, où Eric vint chercher l'équipe, ils avaient une affaire. Après le briefing, ils partirent sur la scène de crime n'étant d'autre que la maison de la victime. Callen et Sam fouillaient la maison tandis que Kensi et Deeks interrogés la famille de la victime. Callen fit alors une découverte des plus étonnantes, la victime était l'un des marines qui trempés dans une grosse affaire de drogues, et vus les preuves, il était certainement plus qu'un simple dealeur, c'était un fournisseur du réseau. Après avoir fini leurs fouilles, ils rentrèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers trouvés dans sa maison.

-J'y crois pas qu'un marine comme lui soit trempé dans une affaire de drogue, s'exclama Sam pas du tout content de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre peu de temps avant.

-T'a raison,…mais à mon avis il y est peut être pas pour quelque chose, regarde, dit Callen tout en montrant les papiers. Je les pas remarqué tout de suite mais ce n'est pas l'écriture d'un homme dessus.

-Exact, il s'agit plutôt de l'écriture d'une femme.

-De quoi, tu veux dire que ce serait la femme qui serait la fournisseuse de drogues ? demanda Kensi.

-Ou alors sa fille, elle a 17 ans, continua Deeks.

-Ok, vous, en planque devant la maison, nous on va prévenir Hetty et rester ici chercher d'autres preuves concernant le meurtre du quartier maitre, dit Callen à l'attention de Deeks et Kensi.

-D'accord, on y va, répondit Kensi.

Ils partirent alors en direction de la maison de la victime pour les surveiller. Plusieurs heures passèrent, mais aucun mouvement quand soudain une voiture se gara devant la maison. Deeks prit alors des photos de la personne.

-Et bah dit donc, il ne ressemble pas à un gars voulant adresser ses condoléances vus ces habits, on dirait un gars des quartiers craignos de L.A.

-Au fait, c'est d'accord pour moi, dit Kensi

-D'accord pour quoi ? demanda Deeks ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Moi et ma mère sommes d'accord pour venir passer les vacances dans ton chalet de montagne.

-Super, on va bien s'amuser, s'exclama l'agent content de la réponse de sa partenaire.

Kensi prit alors l'appareil photo pour regarder les photos prises par le jeune homme. Elle les regarda puis se figea sur une photo, la photo de l'homme venu rendre visite à la famille, ce que remarqua Deeks.

-Eh, Kensi ? Kensi ? Ca va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Kensi mit du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Non,…le mec qui est là, c'est…c'est Jack.

-Quoi, ton ex-fiancé. Et mince, ca complique tout,…tu veux la faire comment ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas, dit-elle encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Jack sortit alors de la maison. Il avait dans sa main un sachet, certainement de la drogue. Ils avaient maintenant la preuve que c'était la femme qui était la fournisseuse du réseau, la fille étant en cours. Voyant que Kensi ne prenait pas de décision, Deeks en prit une.

-Tu sais quoi, vas interpeller la femme du quartier maitre et rentres directement au hangar, je m'occupe de Jack et je le ramène aussi.

Deeks sortit alors de la voiture, cria à Jack de s'arrêter qui évidement ne s'arrêta pas, une course-poursuite s'engagea alors entre l'ex-marine et l'agent de liaison. Deeks n'eut aucuns soucis à le rattraper, mais alors qu'il l'avait rattrapé et fait tomber, une lutte commença avec Jack. L'ex-marine donna alors un coup de poing à Deeks à la mâchoire ce qui le fit perdre équilibre mais Deeks se releva rapidement et donna des coups de poings bien placé pour faire s'agenouiller l'ex-marine. Il le menotta alors au sol et partit en direction du hangar à bateau en taxi. Pendant ce temps, Kensi n'avait eu aucun souci et avait interpellé la femme de la victime, elle était aussitôt partit au hangar à bateau.

Deeks arriva au hangar 10 minutes plus tard où Kensi l'attendait depuis 5 minutes. Il plaça Jack dans la salle d'interrogatoire et sortit pour prendre des nouvelles de sa partenaire.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui, mais ca pourrait aller mieux. Oh putain, ca va Deeks ? s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant le bleu que le jeune homme avait à la mâchoire.

-Oui Oui, ca va. Heureusement que tu m'as prévenu que c'était un marine, je m'y suis attendu.

-Je suis désolée, si…si…, c'est un peu de ma faute. Tiens prend ca, dit-elle en lui passant une poche de glace.

-Merci. Hé Kensi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as prévenu les autres et Hetty ?

-Oui, c'est bon. J'ai fini juste avant que tu arrives.

-Ok, je vais aller interroger Jack. Reste ici.

-Non, je viens avec toi, s'exclama Kensi. Je le connais.

-Et c'est pour ca que je te dis de ne pas venir.

-S'il-te-plaît Deeks, j'en ai besoin.

Deeks la regarda et après quelques secondes de réflexion l'autorisa à venir. Ils rentrèrent alors dans cette salle, la salle où se trouvait Jack. Deeks entra en premier dans la salle.

-Alors Jack, drôle de reconversion pour un marines.

-Comment vous savez comment je m'app…Il venait de lever la tête et avait alors croisé le regard tremblant de Kensi. Kensi ?dit-il surpris.

-Salut Jack, répondit-elle timidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? En tout cas, je suis content de te revoir. En fait, ca fait quelque temps que je veux te rappeler pour parler. Mais aussi pour reprendre dans notre relation.

Voyant qu'aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de sa partenaire, Deeks décida d'y mettre un terme.

-Jack, nous ne t'avons pas arrêté pour que tu règles tes problèmes avec Kensi, mais parce que t'es soupçonnés de trafic de drogues avec des marines.

-Mais…s'offusqua Jack.

-Pas de questions personnelles ! répliqua Deeks en haussant un peu le ton voulant faire comprendre que le sujet était clos.

L'interrogatoire continua alors très bien. Kensi avait laissé Deeks interroger Jack de peur de montrer comment elle était par le son de sa voix. Jack avait tout avoué. Ce n'était pas de la drogue mais je ne sais quelle substance qui devait être révolutionnaire pour l'industrie pharmaceutique dans laquelle travaillait la femme de la victime et Jack. Les deux jeunes agents sortirent alors pour faire une pause.

-Merci Deeks, dit la jeune femme brune.

-Pour quoi ?

-De m'avoir soutenu pendant l'interrogatoire. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était une mauvaise idée, finit-elle une petite larme à l'œil.

-Hé Kensi, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là pour ca, je suis ton partenaire, tenta-t-il de la réconforter.

-Merci encore.

Cela faisait 3 jours que l'enquête avait été résolu. C'était le petit-ami de la fille de la victime qui l'avait tué, divergence d'opinion suite à un problème de livraison. Jack avait été innocenté, il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Kensi ne se sentait pas bien mais faisait comme à son habitude. Elle disait que toutes allait bien ce qui inquiéter Callen et Sam, comme le reste de l'équipe et ce qui avait crée une légère tension entre elle et Deeks, qui avait comme toujours, essayait de la raisonner sans succès.

Kensi était chez elle quand tout à coup, on sonna à sa porte, pensant que c'était Deeks, pensée confirmer par la taille de la personne, elle ouvrit.

-Deeks, je t'es déjà dit que j'…

Mais au lieu de trouver son partenaire derrière la porte, se trouvait une personne toute aussi familière, Jack.

-Salut Kensi.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais discuter avec toi, et vu que pendant mon interrogatoire, on n'a pas pu en parler, je suis venu chez toi.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après que la jeune femme répondit en s'effaçant de la porte d'entrée pour laisser entrer Jack.

Jack et Kensi s'installèrent alors des deux côtés pour pouvoir bien se faire face.

-Je veux que l'on parle de l'époque où l'on était ensemble.

-C'est très simple, tu m'as quitté le matin de Noël.

-Je sais et je m'en excuse, mais j'aimerais avoir une seconde chance.

Non, hors de question ! Tu m'as trop fais souffrir, c'est finit entre nous, je suis passé à autre chose …

-Mais…

-…et puis je suis déjà en couple, mentit-elle.

-Et avec qui ? demanda alors Jack.

-Et qu'est-ce ca te fait. Tu fais partis de mon ancienne vie, dit-elle en haussant le ton. Et si tu ne comprends pas ca, je te prie de bien vouloir quitter ma maison! S'il-te-plaît.

Jack partit alors de chez Kensi en courant limite en pleurs mais surtout en colère et dépité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui revienne.

-Non, il n'aurait pas osé faire ca, à moi, pensa-t-il.

Sur ce, il remonta en voiture, appela une personne à même de lui fournir cette information et après l'avoir reçu, s'y dirigea.

20 minutes plus tard, Deeks est chez soi en train de boire une bière devant une rediffusion d'un match des Lakers face aux Spurs, lorsqu'on frappe à sa porte. Il s'y dirige alors pensant que c'était Kensi ou un gars de l'équipe.

-Jack ? dit-il surpris de le voir devant chez soi. Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu as osé me faire ca, tu savais que je l'aimais mais tu t'es quand même mis avec elle.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda le jeune homme blond ne comprenant pas de quoi Jack parlait.

-Tu sors avec MA Kensi, cria Jack avant de lui sauter au cou.

Jack étant un ex-marine, il savait bien placer ses coups ce qui n'aida pas l'agent de liaison qui malgré les entraînements de combat aux corps-à-corps donnés par sa partenaire, était on peu dire nul dans ce domaine. Il fut donc rapidement submergé par les coups de poings que lui donné un homme hors de contrôle. Deeks tomba alors dans les vapes, salement amoché.

15 minutes plus tard, alors que Jack était déjà parti depuis un bon bout de temps. Le jeune homme reprit connaissance et le premier geste qu'il fit fut d'appeler la personne la plus à même de répondre.

-Allô Deeks, ca va ?

-Dis princesse, ca te dirais de venir, j'ai besoin d'ai… dit-il de plus en plus faiblement avant de retomber inconscient.

-Deeks ?… Deeks ? Réponds-moi !

Son sang se glaça aussitôt, il venait d'arriver quelque chose à son partenaire et elle n'aimait pas ca. Elle se précipita alors à sa voiture et fonça vers l'appartement de l'agent de l'agent de liaison. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à son appel, il l'avait Princesse, même si elle disait à tout le monde qu'elle détestait ca, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle adorait toujours ces moments. Ce qui l'a fit sourire, même dans les pires situations, il arrivait à utiliser l'humour, sa façon de dire que tout va bien se passer ou de désamorcer une situation des plus tendus. Ce qui lui mit un peu de baume au cœur avant ce qu'elle allait voir. 5 minutes plus tard, elle arriva à son appartement et vis la porte entre-ouverte. Elle se précipita alors et vit un spectacle effroyable. Deeks était étendu au sol avec des hématomes et u peu de sang. L'agresseur n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-Deeks ! Deeks ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Elle appela alors une ambulance qui n'arriva que 5 minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Kensi avait pris soin de son partenaire en allant chercher une couette pour l'éviter d'avoir froid en ce début de soirée d'hiver.

2 heures plus tard, le jeune homme blond était dans une chambre de l'hôpital central de L.A. Il avait juste 3 côtes cassées, il avait eu de la chance par rapport à ce qu'il avait subit. 5 minutes plus tard, Kensi arriva, elle était partie prévenir Hetty et l'équipe de l'état de Deeks. Elle rentra alors tout doucement dans la chambre de l'agent de liaison avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle détourna la tête vers l'agent de liaison. Son corps était plein de bleus et d'hématomes en partie cachés par le bandage autour de sa taille. Puis elle regarda son visage, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'en vouloir à son agresseur, il était apaisé et détendu. Il avait compris pourquoi Jack lui en avait voulu. C'est sur qu'a sa place, en voyant la complicité existante entre Deeks et Kensi et comment Deeks l'avait protégé lors de cette interrogatoire. Il aurait cru qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis et partenaires. Situation plus que réel aux yeux de tous sauf des deux intéressés. Cachant leurs sentiments à l'autre à eux-mêmes. Mais Kensi ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être détendu après ce qu'il avait vécu. C'est sur ces pensées que la jeune femme s'endormit, exténué des événements de la journée.

Cela faisait 5 heures que la jeune femme dormait quand tout à coup, une accélération du rythme cardiaque se fit entendre sur le moniteur, l'agent de liaison sortait de son sommeil. Ce qui réveilla sa partenaire, ayant envie de savoir comment il allait.

-Salut, toi.

-Hé, Kensi, s'exclama Deeks tout doucement.

-Ca va, toi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, à part un énorme mal de crâne et des douleurs aux côtes, ca va.

-Tu sais qui t'as fait ca ou tu te souviens de son visage.

-Non, désolé. Je ne m'en rappelle pas mais c'est certainement qu'une question de temps, lui répondit-il ne se souvenant de rien après l'altercation.

Ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien pour éviter de repenser à la bagarre.

La journée passa rapidement. L'équipe était passée après le travail prendre des nouvelles de Deeks. Alors que le jeune homme dormait, il se remémora de la bagarre qui l'avait mise dans ce lit d'hôpital, il vit alors le visage, c'était Jack son agresseur. Deeks se promit alors d'en rediscuter lors de leur réveil.

Ce ne fut qu'a 9 heures que Kensi se réveilla, fixait par Deeks au bord de son lit.

-Bonjour Princesse. Moi qui pensait que t'étais ce genre de personnes à ce réveillait tôt le matin.

-Très drôle Deeks, et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ca, dit la jeune femme faisant allusion au surnom que lui avait donné son partenaire. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien, mais je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation,… et sérieuse, rajouta-t-il.

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

-Tu as dit quoi à Jack après l'affaire nous concernant ?

-Qu'on est des partenaires et de très bon amis, répondit-elle. Que je te faisais entièrement confiance et que…

Kensi se figea à l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

-Oh non, ne me dit pas que c'est lui qui…

-Malheureusement si. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a parlait de toi et moi ensemble.

-Je crois avoir laissée sous-entendre que j'étais en couple, et vu que l'on est très proche et que tu m'as protégé de lui durant l'enquête, il a du pensait que c'était…

-…Moi, finit Deeks.

-Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état.

-Hé Kensi, ne t'en veux pas pour ca. J'aurais certainement dit ca à ta place.

-Oui mais je n'aurais jamais du sous-entendre être ensemble avec toi, il aurait pu te tuer et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, je tiens trop à toi pour te voir mourir.

Elle se retint alors de pleurer puis se rapprocha de son partenaire.

-Revoir Jack m'a fait beaucoup de mal au début. A cause de ce qu'il m'a fait le jour de Noël, ca m'a beaucoup brisé le cœur. Mais ca m'a aussi permit d'avancer, de m'ouvrir les yeux sur la vie après ca. Dès que je t'es vu me protéger de lui lors de l'interrogatoire, ca m'a rappelé notre première rencontre, je pensais que t'étais louche mais peut-être que c'était autre chose et que je voulais me cacher. Et après avoir su la vérité et que tu allais être mon partenaire, j'ai pensé que l'on allait devenir de super bons amis et partenaires. Au long de ces années, j'ai apprit à te connaître et lors de la mission en tant que couple marié, j'ai ressenti une sensation plus que familière plus fort, je l'ai alors caché ayant une peur des événements qui pourrait arriver ensuite. J'avais peur de perdre un autre homme de ma vie, ayant trop souffert avec mon père, Jack, Dom ou encore Renko. Mais il y avait aussi la peur que ca ne sois pas réciproque. Mais maintenant, ce « couvercle » que j'avais crée a sauté et est partit.

La jeune femme baisa alors la tête ne voulant pas voir sa réaction.

-Deeks, Je t'aime.

Elle se retourna et commença à partir quand une main l'a stoppa, elle se retourna et Deeks l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement voulant lui prouvé que c'était réciproque.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Fern, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme brune. Moi aussi je l'ai pas dit car j'avais aussi peur que ca ne soit pas réciproque, et que si ca ne l'était pas, que sa dégrade notre relation.

Ils se mirent alors à rigoler à la situation ensemble.

-Allez viens, finit par dire Deeks en se décalant pour laisser de la place à sa partenaire et nouvelle petite amie.

Kensi monta alors sur le lit et partit se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme blond. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Kensi repense à quelque chose qui la gênait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Jack? On n'était pas censé être ensemble.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais lui dire que tu n'es pas en couple sera peut-être mieux pour nous tous. Ne pas dire que l'on est ensemble ou pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

-T'as raison, et au fait je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda–t-il intrigué.

-De ne pas t'appeler par ton prénom. Marty, c'est un joli prénom quand on y réfléchit.

-Ne t'en veux pas, d'ailleurs je n'en veux à personne pour ca. De plus, je voudrais que tu sois la seul qui m'appelle par mon prénom, ou en tout cas pour l'instant, s'exclama Deeks avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires.

-Je t'aime Marty, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi princesse.

Sur ce, ils s'endormirent ensembles, heureux et amoureux.

Le lendemain soir, Deeks put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Après avoir préparé les affaires de Deeks, le jeune couple partit en direction de la voiture de Kensi pour aller chez lui.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Deeks et y virent le second habitant de l'appartement, Monty.

-Salut toi, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en lui caressant la tête.

Il se releva et regarda alors Kensi.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Oui, je veux bien. On ne peut pas dire que la nourriture de l'hôpital soit la meilleure.

-Ca, c'est sûr. Tiens, t'a qu'a prendre une douche le temps que je prépare à manger. Tu ne ressembles à rien comme ca.

-Ok, dit-elle contente qu'il lui propose.

Elle partit alors prendre une douche tandis que le jeune homme prépara l'un des plats qu'il savait très bien faire.20 minutes plus tard, Kensi sortit de sa douche et alors qu'elle revenait au salon, elle fut surprise de la si bonne odeur sortant de la cuisine.

-Hum, ca sent hyper bon.

-Je te présente les lasagnes à la Deeks, dit-il en montrant le plat avant de l'embrasser. C'est une recette venant de la famille de ma mère.

Ils s'assirent à table pour goûter au plat et boire une bière. La jeune femme confirma rapidement que le plat était super bon. Ils partirent ensuite sur le canapé télé à regarder le film du soir. Ils étaient tranquillement installés depuis plus d'une heure quand une soudaine envie arriva à Kensi. Elle se rapprocha alors du jeune homme qui comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors comme ca, le film ne t'intéresse plus, rigola-t-il.

-Non, mais quelqu'un m'intéresse plus que ce film.

Et alors commença une longue série de baisers aussi profond es un que les autres avant que leurs mains commence à se balader sur le corps de l'autre quand soudain.

-Aie, s'exclama Deeks ayant eu une douleur aux côtes.

-Oups, désolée, s'excusa Kensi, sachant que c'était elle la responsable.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tellement envie mais je crois que pour mon bien, on va devoir attendre.

Ce qui fit rigoler Kensi au vu de la situation.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne peut pas profiter du lit, ne manqua-t-elle pas d'ajouter.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de Deeks et se blottirent sur le lit. Ils allaient passer une merveilleuse nuit pleine de caresses et de câlins dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se réveilla quelques minutes avant sa bien-aimée.

-Bonjour Princesse.

-Salut toi, bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien grâce à toi, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se levèrent que quelques minutes plus tard et partirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, ils prirent tous deux leur douche avant de partir à pied vers la plage pour une journée détente. Deeks partit surfer tandis que sa partenaire resta sur la plage pour bronzer mais surtout admirer l'homme de sa vie surfer malgré ses douleurs. Mais malheureusement, la journée passa rapidement et la suite n'était pas de tout repos, ils avaient prévu de rendre une petite visite à Jack pour tout lui expliquer, enfin presque tout. Et pour ca, ils avaient demandé son adresse à Eric qui leur avait gentiment donné. Ils étaient donc en se moment en route pour la maison de Jack.

20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison avec un grand jardin. On pouvait dire que sa reconversion avait marché.

-Prête ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, il faut bien que je le sois.

Deeks frappa alors à la porte qui s'ouvrit une dizaine de secondes plus tard. En voyant qui sonnait à sa porte, Jack fut pris d'une soudaine colère et sauta sur le jeune homme qui réussit à l'esquiver. Deeks se saisit alors de lui et le maîtrisa. Ils rentrèrent alors dans sa maison et l'installèrent sur le canapé.

-Nous sommes venus pour discuter, et pour que tu t'excuses, dit-elle avant que son partenaire le relâche.

Ils s'installèrent alors tout les deux.

-Et m'excuser de quoi ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

-De m'avoir battu.

-Et pourquoi je fais ca, tu sors avec Kensi.

- Il ne sort pas avec moi, je voulais que tu me laisses tranquille alors je t'es menti. Deeks et moi, nous sommes partenaires et d'excellents amis…

-…nous sommes très proches car c'est le boulot qui l'exige. Tout les jours, on remet notre vie dans les mains de l'autre et donc on doit pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance…., continua le jeune homme blond.

-…lors de l'interrogatoire, il a vu dans quel état j'étais, il voulait juste me protéger, il a juste joué son rôle d'équipier, finit-elle par dire.

-Ouah, je ne l'avais pas vu dans ce sens. Je suis désolé Deeks.

Kensi continua alors la conversation sur un point essentiel qu'elle voulait aborder.-Jack, j'ai plus envie que l'on se voit. J'ai plus envie de souffrir de cela, alors prend soin de toi, dit-elle avant de se lever et de commencer à partir.

-Prends soin de toi aussi Kensi, et sois heureuse.

Deeks commença lui aussi à partir quand il se retourna.

-Oh, j'allais oublier, s'exclama-t-il avant de donner un coup de poing à Jack dans la mâchoire.

-Deeks ! cria Kensi.

-Je crois qu'on est quittes maintenant, et sois content que je n'aille pas plus loin, dit-i avant de repartir en direction de la voiture de sa partenaire.

Jack allait répliquer quand il s'avisa au vu de la situation. Deeks n'avait fait que lui donner qu'un seul coup de poing, c'était loin de ce que lui lui avait fait. Il s'était vengé, et gentiment.

Après leur passage chez Jack, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de l'agent de liaison pour se reposer après cette journée.

Le lendemain, après s'être préparé, ils se rendirent à l'OPS, Deeks pouvait retravailler mais devait rester au bureau pendant encore au moins deux semaines. Sur le chemin vers l'OPS dans la voiture de Kensi.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire pour nous ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais je pense qu'on devrait le dire au moins à Hetty, elle le saura de toute façon tôt ou tard.

Ils arrivèrent alors sur le parking de l'OPS.

-Alors, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de travail ?

-Toujours Princesse.

-Eh Marty ?

-Oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Fern.

Il y eu alors un fou rire, même ensemble, ils arrivaient à se chamailler. Ils s'embrassèrent alors avant de rentrer dans l'OPS.

Deux passèrent, tout le monde était à son bureau et il n'y avait toujours pas d'enquêtes. Deeks regarda alors sa partenaire qui leva elle aussi les yeux. Et d'un regard, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Hetty.

Callen remarqua la scène et se demanda pourquoi.

-Où vous allez tout les deux ?

-Parler à Hetty, répondirent-ils tout les deux en même temps.

Ils arrivèrent alors au bureau de la petite dame qui leur proposa de s'asseoir.

-Mr. Deeks, Mlle. Blye, que me vaut cette visite ?

-On voudrait vous faire part d'une information qu'on a juger important que vous sachiez.

-Continuez Mr. Deeks.

-Eh bah, depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, Kensi et moi sommes plus que des partenaires,…

Il hésita alors à révéler cette information.

-… nous sommes ensembles.

Ils avaient tout les deux peur de la réaction de la chef.

-Félicitations, depuis le temps, je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Alors vous n'allez pas nous séparez, dit la jeune femme encore surprise.

-Non, bien sûr. A part, si vous n'arrivez pas à rester professionnels au travail. Sinon petite question, voulez vous gardez ca secret pour le moment ?

-Pour l'instant Oui, mais plus tard, on l'officialisera, dit l'agent de liaison.

-Soit, je garderais ca pour moi.

Eric arriva alors et siffla, ils avaient une nouvelle affaire.

-Sur ce, vous pouvez y aller, finit Hetty.

La journée passa rapidement, Deeks resta à l'OPS et aida Nell et Eric tandis que Callen, Sam et Kensi étaient sur le terrain.

Les mois passèrent et la relation entre Kensi et Deeks ne fit que s'accentuait, ils venaient d'annoncer à tout le monde pour leur relation.

2ans plus tard, ils se marièrent et 3 mois plus tard, Kensi accoucha de faux-jumeaux, un garçon ressemblant à sa mère et une fille ressemblant à son père. Sam était toujours heureux avec sa femme et ses enfants. Callen était en couple avec une femme depuis quelques mois et Nell et Eric étaient en couple. Enfin Hetty, et bah elle était resté Hetty.

De son côté, Jack avait déménagé à Chicago et avaient lui aussi fondé une famille.

Tout le monde étaient heureux dans le meilleure des mondes.

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que cette fiction vous as plu. J'accepte comme toujours toutes critiques constructives et suis prêt à entendre tout conseil.

Partant pour 2 semaines en vacances en Ariège, il y aura certainement une fiction peu de temps après.

A la prochaine.

Albatrosdu29


End file.
